kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bomb Shelter
The Bomb Shelter was a chat room on Kongregate. It has been deleted. Members of Kongregate who joined The Bomb Shelter were often called "bomb-shelterians". The Bomb Shelter was notorious, feared by many users and mods alike. It had a very strict dictatorship in place, ruled by those only known as Elderfags. Those who were not accepted into our strict culture were ridiculed and trolled until they decided to leave the room. The Bomb Shelter was created on the 22nd April of 2008. It was founded by Nadroj09 whom was our Lord, Savior and Creator. __TOC__ The Lord Creator Jordan Jordan was the room's owner. He joined Kongregate in June of 2007 and was a regular in the Cafe Kong chat room. Once he was given the Moderator status, he stayed in Cafe Kong until deciding to get a room of his own. He was one of the few who had obtained the highest level possible on Kongregate, now at 65. Jordan disappeared in September 2008. After many weeks of searching he was declared dead. His ghost still idled in TBS for many years, and sometimes, on rare occasions you could see his typing echo across the chat. For anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, "Nadroj" is "Jordan" spelt backwards. I edited this because we don't need any more agro or /b/ in this channel. - Neeko The Bomb Shelter "Lehd" As of September of 2010, TBS had its own currency! As of that date, the TBS Lehd was totally useless. A usage was to be devised in the near future. The Rules As it became apparent that the regulars just didn't give a shit about Kongregate Rules, the Elders felt it was time to enforce the true rules of TBS, and their own method of punishment. If you wished to be a member of TBS, you had to abide by the rules. :I. If you are female, or claiming to be female, google Rule 31 prior to speaking. ::I.I. If said rule is enforced, co-operation is mandatory. :::I.II. You will post sign pics if asked. :II. ''This room has a caste system. Do not dare displease the 'Elders'.''' :''III. If 'IC' is on, he will always get dibs on trolls :IV. If you are found to be an annoyance, and refuse to leave, you shall have spam forced upon thee. ::IV.I If PMSpam fails, DOXing shall follow. V. You are a newfag until told otherwise. :VI. Don't bring your drama to us. ::VI.I Especially emo drama. :::VI.II Romance counts too. :VII. You are only given one chance of redemption. ::VII.I Saying that 'the bombs are coming' or anything else of the like voids this act of mercy. :VIII. ???? :IX. Profit! The TBS Titles Aside from the Elderfags there were three other positions within TBS. Only Elders could decide whom would be whom. If you didn't know what you were, then you were a newfag. Oldfags Oldfags were considered the advisors to the Elders. Their opinions were heard and appreciated. They were allowed to out-troll the trolls, and often rules would be waived for them if in the right context. They had usually been around a long time. ::: RegularFags You were either liked but not old enough (TBS years) to be an Oldfag, or you were a persistent newfag whom they couldn't get rid of. Either way, they liked you. You were allowed to out-troll the trolls only during mass trollings. ::: Newfags If you didn't know what a newfag was, you were a newfag. If you thought the word "newfag" was homophobic, you were a newfag. Also, if you thought being a newfag had anything to do with your time spent on the site you were a newfag. You were automatically a newfag until approved by one or more Elders (This included newfags who *thought* they were regfags). Note: Mods had their own sub-category. As well as having the ability to be Elder/Old/Regular/Newfags they also came under three more categories. These were: : Static: A neutral mod that mostly idled. : Win: A mod full of win. No Charlie Sheen references please. : Fail: A mod full of fail. : So for example InfiniteHunter(the first mod to be exiled) was a RegularFag of Fail. Pingster was a Newfag of Fail, and before he died Nadroj was an Elderfag of Static Win. Bomb Shelter